Lonely Kate
by Dat-Girl
Summary: Kates feeling lonely. Emergency phone calls to Abby, going Duckys at Christmas, and a date with THE MAN. KG (KateGibbs)
1. Lonely Kate

"Yeah, like I really want to tell my boss that he is an insensitive asshole" I sure hoped Morine caught the sarcasm in my voice, cause it was dripping. "Kate, darlin, you call me up every Saturday for our usual banter about life, love and work. And every time you call you are always complainin about that darn boss of yours, or about that chatty one, Tani, something or other" she ask in her hick voice. Morine was my best friend from home, she was married now and had kids but, she and I were best friends in high school. "No, its Tony, yeah he is alright, but can get a bit annoying, he acts like my brothers always do when they have a totally hot date." I sigh saying, "Its just, I loved my job working for the president, and it is taking a bit of time to adjust, I am not used to so much change at one time………besides I totally do not always talk about Gibbs….err………my boss that often……………..do I," Morine laughs saying, "of course you don't, you only mention him when your in a really mad mood, or if your talking to me on a Saturday when my so called husband is watching the baseball game instead of coming to bed," I laugh at this statement, even though Morine loved her husband, she never could pass up ribbing on him when he wasn't around, "Oh gotta go the grisly bear is coming to bed, hope everything settles down for you hon, love yea, bye" she hangs up just as I am saying good by.

Moving off the couch where I sat so comfortable I go into the kitchen to get some more tee. Sighing I think, maybe I should get a dog, or a cat. They say they are mans best friend, maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely.

-

-

-

-

Walking into the bull pen on Monday morning, I yawn, I shouldn't have stayed up so late talking to Morine. I was so tired I felt dead on my feet; I snapped my mouth shut, because I notice Tony eyeing me. "Stay up late last night Kate," he says, grinning like a char shire cat. You know the one thing I didn't miss this weekend was Tony's annoying bantering. Smiling as brightly as I could at 8:30am in the morning I say, "No, Tony I was sitting at home all alone, just waiting for you to call," this was meant as a sarcastic remark, and just as Tony was preparing for what I hoped was a lame reply, in walks Gibbs with his dreaded coffee. "Mornin boss, sleep ok last night" Tony says, always quick with a statement. "Tony, didn't I tell you to do that paperwork last Friday." Gibbs gives Tony one of his death glares, yikes I am sure glad I got mine done yesterday. Tony begins doing what looks like paperwork. Gibbs walks by me and just gives me a nod. Man I have got to get a life.

Fin

Sorry it is so short, I will try to get another one done soon.


	2. The Compliment

"Kate you're with me, Mgee, help Abby get all the info off that Laptop we found at the victims, Tony, search every Navy base directory to see if they have reported a female Lt. age rage between 30 and 40." We had just been put on a case. A women corpse dressed as a navy Lt. was found in Bewmont Elementary school. As Gibbs and I were approaching the car, Gibbs said, "Who found the body," I open the car door and slide in saying, "A student, one Andrea Molson, age 6. She was being chased by a boy with a bug, when she tripped over the body." I here Gibbs swear, looking at him with the silent question. "That means the evidence has been contaminated." Damn him for always thinking about the evidence. That poor little girl was probably traumatized. Great, there I go getting all emotional, think detached……"Kate, did you here me," I notice a hand waving in front of my face, I look up into Gibbs blue eyes, "What…sorry I was thinking….about the case," Gibbs nods. I hate driving with Gibbs, one of these times we are going to get into a car accident. We turn a corner really fast, barely missing a freighter truck coming along this small road, Gibbs swerves to stay out of his way, causing me to get in his way, bumping shoulder to shoulder. "Sorry," I mutter sitting my self on my side of the car. I was close enough to smell………..what was that smell….pine………no maybe it was cedar. Before I could catch myself I blurt out, "Do you live around trees Gibbs," He raises his eyebrows in that way that is stating 'what the hell kind of question is that' I expect him to full well make some smart ass comment, however, he says "Why do you ask Kate," I look surprised, and notice that with out looking at me he notices also because he has a small smile on his face. He is probably gloating because he caught me off guard. "Oh Nothing, its just…….well, its just that….you smell like Cedar or pine or some kind of wood, it's nice." Ha, take that, now we are even. He doesn't say anything, so I just leave it at that, plus we have arrived at our destination. However, before getting out he leans in close to me saying, "You smell nice too Kate." Smiling, he wins again, and in a normal situation this would have pissed me off, but smiling one of Tony's mega watt smiles, I get out of the car. Gibbs never pays complements. He must be in a really, really good mood.

Fin

Leave a review, there's more to come


	3. Totaly Weird day

After taking shots of the crime scene, Gibbs asked me to question the young girl who had stumbled onto the body. Approaching the child and what I assumed to be the child's mother I said in my kindness voice, "You must be Andrea, I'm Kate, I work for NCIS….do you want a lollipop," it just so happened that I carried a few along just incase I ran into a case that involved children. Andrea nodded her head, sending blond curls all over the place. "Now why don't you tell me exactly what you remember?" The little girl looked at her mother, as if she was asking for permission. "Umm, well me and sally, we were playing on the jungle Jim when Billy said that there was something really cool to see on the ground, but he was lying….he always lies….Sally's my best friend," the little girl was jumping subject, avoiding having to tell me about the body. "So what happened after that hon….?" Andrea sighed dramatically and began again. "Well when we went over to see what he had found he pulled out the ugliest rat you had ever seen, it was so gross….and he started chasing us around the playground…Sally went to tell Mrs. Jules on him, but I kept running, and then……..then I tripped and fell on that.." She pointed her finger towards the body that the medicswere wrapping up for export to Ducky's office. I look over at the body, but feel a tug on my arm, "Do you have a purple lollipop." I smile, feeling in my pocket for the one I no is there. "I no this will probably ruin your dinner, but you have been such a great help," then addressing the girls mother, I hand her a card with the office number on it, saying, "If she remembers anything else at all, just give us a call," ruffling the young girls hair, I hand her the lollipop and head over towards Gibbs.

-

-

-

-

The Drive back was pretty quiet, Gibbs wasn't much for conversation. However, come to think of it I never felt really uncomfortable, when he was so quiet. I look out the window at the scenery passing by. "You planning on coming to Duckys Christmas party tonight," I look up at Gibbs, huh what did he say? Oh, yea, Christmas party. "Oh, I didn't know he was having one, guess I haven't been invited," I shrug, wasn't like Ducky to forget to invite me. Maybe I wasn't welcome. "He asked me to invite you; he had three autopsies on the go and couldn't find the time to get a hold of you, and seeing as I would be seeing you….." Gibbs trails off. I look at him a bit surprised; he actually seems nervous, weird. "Sure, I will let him know that I will be there, although, I will need directions" I had never been to Duckys house, but I probably wouldn't have that much trouble finding it. "I will be driving through your area on the way to Duckys, if you want I can give you a ride" This caught me totally off guard; this was totally not like Gibbs at all. What should I say? What should I do? "Yea, sure that would be great," what the hell was I agreeing to. Damn my mouth for talking so without me. With that all settled, Gibbs nodded pulling into NCIS headquarters. What a weird day, hopefully it doesn't get any weirder.


	4. Helpful Abby

Jeez, it is almost 7, what the hell should I wear. I had been at this for almost two hours, and it had come down

to a blue or black dress. The black one was your typical black dress, swishing bottom, with a low cut neck line

and spaghetti straps. And damn I looked hot in it. The blue one had a receding neckline, and a thicker strap

that went strait across the front and over one shoulder, but not over the other, it was a baby blue color, and

came to a little below nee level, with a nice little slit up the side of the left. Gibbs was supposed to pick me up

at 8; the festivities began at 8:30. Suddenly I did something I would have never done in my entire time at NCIS;

ask for help. Dialing a familiar number, I waited as it rang. "Abby speaking, what can I do for you on this very

spooky night," I smile, so like Abby, turning everything into vampires and warlocks. "Hey Abbs, its Kate, umm

could I ask you a huge, huge favor," I chew on my lower lip; I always do that when I am nervous or annoyed,

this time it was the latter. "Hey Kate, sure what's sup, I was just leaving for Duckys party, want me to drop by

and pick you up," Sighing I debate whether to tell her that Gibbs is driving me, I do "Yea, you see that is the

problem, Gibbs offered to drive me…." I hear a shriek on the other end, "Oh my gosh you must be so freaked

out right now, I will be over in like 10," freaked out, I am way past freaked, and moving into suicidal, before I

could say anything, Abby hangs up. I sigh, I guess I can get going on my makeup, I don't think I want Abby

doing it. Not that she has bad taste, but I am not much for black mascar, and lipstick.

Close to ten minutes later I hear a nock at the door; I sure hope Gibbs isn't early. Did marines always show up

early or were they fashionably late? Looking through the peep whole, I see one funkily dressed Abby, standing

there patiently. I open the door and am immediately hugged, "Hey, thanks so much for coming over at such

short notice," she smiles, winking at me saying, "So somebody got someone's attention, so what is the

emergency? Cause Abby is here to save the day," I know exactly what she is hinting at but, "I don't know

what your talking about. The emergency is I can't decide which one to wear." Dragging Abby into my room

she starts inspecting the two dresses, wrinkling her nose she goes into my closet. Coming back out she says,

"Just what I expected, so I brought a little something to help," And from under her arm she pulls out the most

beautiful dress I had ever seen. It wasn't that I didn't have style I just never wore something quite so sexy or

feminine. It was a silky black, swooshy dress that tide behind your neck; your back was bear down to the

bottom of your mid spine. And was trimmed off with red, looking astonished I said, "Abbs, I can't wear…

that….its…its….way to………….forward………….and………and," Abby covers my mouth with her hand

saying, "And you will look absolutely smashing in it. Gibbs will swallow his little green marine tongue, now go

put it on." Abby could be bossy when she wanted to, I nodded, picking up the dress and retreating to the

bathroom.

45 minutes later, I had my hair curled and makeup on, and was just putting on my black high healed sandals

when I heard a nock on the door. "Damn, can't Gibbs ever be a little late," I say to Abby, wait Abby can't be

here, he will no I called her over to help, can't have him thinking I am incapable of dressing for a night out.

"Abby, here take my keys, and thank you so much but I am going to have to hide you in my room, until me and

Gibbs leave, and ummm could you lock my door on your way out," Abby smiles saying, "This is so much fun,

its like some old chick flick where you have to hide your boyfriend in the closet, except, your not my

boyfriend…I mean" I grab her arm and throw her in my room closing the door. Then, taking one last look in

the mirror I walk to the door and open it.

Fin

more too come. Thanksfor the reviews, pleaz leave more, more, more.


	5. WOW

"Wow and……….wow," as soon as I opened the door, Gibbs eyes practically popped out of his head and all

he said was wow, I thought I deserved a 'you look beautiful' comment but……….. "You

look……….gorgeous, here these are for you," he brought me 12 red roses, I wanted to shriek, but, would

settle for a huge mega watt smile. "Thanks, uh there beautiful, here just let me put them in some water and we

can go, you want to come in" Gibbs nods his head and steps in. "Nice place, tidy too. I never pictured you as

the clean type," I smile, he's nervous I can tell that he wasn't implying that that was a bad thing, but I couldn't

resist the urge to bug him, saying, "Clean eh, you don't like clean?" Gibbs starts mumbling something like

'that's not what I meant' but as soon as he sees my smile he shuts up, realizing that I was joking. "So, ready to

go, your highness," he says, bowing dramatically. I smile, opening my door and then closing it behind us,

"Aren't you going to lock that," great I was hoping he wouldn't notice that, "Umm well, I told my neighbor she

could……err……umm, use my TV, she can't afford one so I lend her mine once in a while." Gibbs nods,

hopefully he believes my bluff, "Very hospitable of you," he smiles and we walk to the elevator.

-

-

-

Opening the door for Kate the cold air is rather refreshing compared to the hot air of the apartment complex. I

can't believe my eyes, she really was quite beautiful, and man those legs were killers. Focus. Hearing her yelp I

quickly come two her aid, it had been snowing and was quite slippery, I should have warned her, but now that

she had slipped she had automatically taken my arm for support. I wasn't complaining, nope not one bit. "My

cars over there, you ok?" Kate smiles, sighing she looks up at the sky saying, "I love Christmas, it is my

favorite holiday, and tonight is especially nice, it is so clear you can see all the stars. Oh yeah I am fine I will just

hang onto you if you don't mind." I would love to take her out on my boat one day, she would make an

excellent site on the bow, instead leaning in close to her ear I say, "I don't mind at all Caitlyn, I don't mind at

all," smiling I open the car door for her and go around to my side.

-

-

-

-

"Man, they make a lovely couple," I had been waiting for them to get together since the moment I saw Gibbs

look at Kate with those blue eyes. Now, from the window of Kates apartment, I sighed, even though I was a

true, die hard Goth, a little romance couldn't kill a girl, could it? Seeing them drive away I grabbed Kates keys

to lock up, however seeing a box of chocolates opened on the counter, I stopped. Think of it as my payment

for the dress. Grabbing it too go I opened the door leaving for Duckys party. Jeez I still had to pick up Mgee,

the things I have to do! What would people do without me?

Fin

Leave me lots of reviews!! Tell me what you think? give any suggestions?


	6. He gives me Shivers!

Duckys house was, modest if not beautiful. It looked like one of those old eighteenth century mansions only

smaller. It must be the English heritage, but I noticed write away after being greeted by him that he fit into this

house fantastically. "Good evening Caitlyn, Jethro, welcome. Make yourselves at home, and feel free to help

yourself to the refreshments." I smile at Ducky, saying, "Thank you Ducky, your home is absolutely stunning,"

right away after this comment, I realized my mistake, "Why thank you Caitlyn. You no it's rather a fascinating

story. My Uncle, that would be Uncle Wallace Mallard, of Dunsmere England, inherited this house w…."

Gibbs smiles stepping forward to my aid, saying, "You no what Ducky I think I see Mgee and Abby, maybe

you should go greet them," Ducky smiles, being distracted he says, "Quite right Jethro," walking over to greet

Abby and Mgee. Hopefully they have enough sense not too mention the house. "You know, you owe me big

time now, it is not that easy to divert our very talkative Ducky." Gibbs says putting his hand on my back and

guiding me over to the refreshments. I feel a shiver go up my spine due to the contact, hopefully he won't

notice. However, judging by the evil smile on his face I doubt it. "Are you cold Kate," I smile nervously, trying

to focus on what was in front of me, oh wait; that would be a very handsome Gibbs. I play the game saying,

"Actually it is a bit chilly in here, but I am sure you will keep me warm." This comment caught him totally off

guard, but before he could respond, I notice Abby, Mgee, and Tony approaching, great maybe it will get a little

less intense over here. "Hey all, Kate, boss, I notice yall came together," I sigh, just like Tony, "Very observant

of you Dinnozo, must be spending too much time around yourself," this comment was spoken by Gibbs, and it

raised a few eyebrows. Gibbs rarely got into it with Dinnozo; that was my job.

-

-

-

As the festivities began to wind down, and once all the rounds were done, the partiers began to thin out, leaving

to prepare for Christmas day tomorrow. I notice Jethro coming towards me; guess it must be time to go. Hey,

when did I make the change from Gibbs to Jethro? Huh, things change so fast I have to remember to keep up.

"Hey are you ready to head out, I thought we might go see something before I take you home," I raise my

eyebrows. I wonder what that 'something' is, I loved surprises. "Oh, ok, just let me say my goodbyes," he

nods turning to do the same. I walk over to Abby, I didn't really get to say thank you properly. "Hey, Mgee,

can I steel your girl for a sec," Mgee smiles saying "Sure, Kate, oh Merry Christmas" I give him a hug saying,

"Merry Christmas to you to, see you in a few days." Abby puts her arm through mine and we step out on the

veranda. "I love that dress on you, but it look so familiar, I can't quite place it," I give Abby a big hug saying,

"Thank you so, so, so, much for everything you did tonight, it meant so much." Abby smiles and I notice her

eyes gloss over, am I imagining it. "Oh, now you're going to make me cry, my little girl is all grown up." She

gives me one bigger hug before letting me go, we say our good bys and I leave to catch up with Jethro who is

waiting at the door with my coat, "You ready Caitlyn." That is the second time he has used my full name, I

loved the way he said it. I made me feel special. "Yes Mister. Gibbs I am ready for this 'something' that you

want me to see."

Fin

Leave me MORE reviews, love getting them, and any suggestions/problems you may have. Love all!!


	7. Shock!

Where ever we were going, it was definitely off on the beaten path. With anyone else I might have felt nervous being so

far from the city, but not with Gibbs. However, I had to admit the silence was a bit disturbing. "So, where are we going

Gibbs?" I said, looking in his direction, he smiled conspiratorially, "Curious are we? Just a little place I used to come all

the time when I wanted to get away, seeing as it is only 10, and I don't have any plans, and I don't think you do………do you??" I laugh lightly, it was funny the way he said 'do you?' and look at me as if I should say otherwise,

"Nope, I didn't have any plans, I was just going to curl up on the couch and watch Christmas specials on TV." I notice

a twinkle come into his eyes, as if a light just went on in his head, he look directly at me before saying, "I thought you

lent your TV to the neighbor? Eh, Kate?" before I could say anything a deer jumped out on the road causing me to

scream out, "Gibbs look out!!" quickly putting his eyes back on the road he tries to swerve to miss the deer causing us

to go into what I assumed to be a ditch; the car coming to an abrupt stop, crashing into something with a big

bang………………. "You ok Kate, nothing injured," he touches my arm, then my head, checking to make sure

everything is where it was suppose to be. "Yeah I'm fine, you?" Gibbs nods an affirmative, but, nevertheless, reaches

up to a small incision on his head. "Oh my gosh, you're hurt, umm……." Looking in the back for my purse, oh shit I

new I forgot something at Duckys. Gibbs stills my movements with a hand on my arm saying, "Its fine, I am fine. Look

there is no reception for my cell phone this far out, but I know there is a cabin up the road a bit, we'll head there." I

nod my head. But wait, how could Gibbs know there was a cabin out here? Unless……….as if judging my next

question he states, "That was where I was taking you." Oh ok, well in that case. Gibbs gets out of the car and comes

around to my side, opening the door, he puts his hand out towards me, I take it saying, "Did we hit the deer?" Gibbs

finally takes the chance to look around, saying, "It doesn't look like it but, we did hit this tree," pointing to where the

front of the car was partially smashed in, oh man I was starting to feel a bit of shock, we could have been seriously

injured, we could have died, and know one would have found us all the way out here. Unintentionally I began to shake.

"Hey, you ok, I'm fine, your fine, look its ok. Just relax, breath Kate, we're both ok," he sits me down on a log and

goes back to the car. I wanted to scream 'wait don't leave me here' but couldn't get the words out. Gibbs comes

running back carrying a water bottle, and a blanket he must have had in his car trunk. "Here put this around yourself, its

cold out tonight, and drink some water." I take the offered water, trying to relax. I had only ever had one car accident

in my life; a friend and I in college had had too much to drink one night and had crashed into a totem pull. Luckily no

one had been hurt, but it had definitely scared me enough to know not to drink and drive. Regaining control, I felt a bit

embarrassed for breaking down like this in front of Gibbs, sighing I said, "Sorry Gibbs, just had a little shock thing

going on, I am ok now, you want to head to this cabin, it is starting to get really cold out here." Gibbs gives me one

more look over before nodding, offering his hand we start walking down the road.

-

-

-

-

After what I judged to be about two hours of swapping family secrets and jokes that should never, ever leave the

family, or in our case, the woods, we finally arrived at 'the cabin' as Gibbs referred to it. Walking arm in arm with

Gibbs (actually I was pretty much clutching his arm to try and stay warm) we approached the cabin and Gibbs opened

the door. It was dark, but instantly a blinding light came on. Obviously Gibbs had found the light. "Here, you sit on the

couch, and I will get a fire going, then we will see whether or not someone can get the car towed, although I doubt it at

this time of night. Plus I think it might snow pretty hard to night. You up to spending the night with me Kate" I smile,

Gibbs could be funny when he wanted to, I try to snuggle up warm against the couch saying, "You know, I don't

usually spend the night with a guy on the first date, but with you I'll make an exception," Gibbs smiles, rapping an

afghan around me, then goes out onto the porch to retrieve some wood. It was definitely going to be a long, cold night;

good thing I had Gibbs to keep me warm.

Fin

**_Thanks so much for all the reviews. So far no one has had any mager complaints, but i will welcome any or all suggestions/constructive critisism you may have. _**

**_Love All!!_**

**_p.s. The next chap might be a bit slow in coming, but i will try to get it to yall tomorrow night._**


End file.
